


Miracles At Happy Daze

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Episode: s14e12 Prophet and Loss, Hospitals, Medical Inaccuracies, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: after castiel healed donatello, he planned on going right back to the car, but someone catches his attention and he makes the winchesters wait.





	Miracles At Happy Daze

**Author's Note:**

> im making it a hospital instead of a nursing home because im a sucker for castiel helping kids

castiel exited donatello's room, quietly shutting the door behind him and he made his way down the hall, planning to go to a random janitors closet and discard the lab coat and stethoscope he had taken, but he froze as he heard a weak cough.  
  
the angel poked his head into the open hospital room, finding a little girl (she was ten years old at the most) with dozens of wires stuck to her and machines beeping by her bedside, his heart sinking at the sight of a child in obvious pain.  
  
the winchesters could wait a few more minutes, right?  
  
castiel gently knocked on the open door, getting her attention and he smiled at her, "you're not my doctor." she pouted and he chuckled a little, closing the door behind him so nobody would see what he was about to do.  
  
"no, im new and they asked me to check on you." he smiled and walked over to her bedside, looking at the small clipboard that was hanging on the wall, his heart breaking at what it said.  
  
_**amelia west | may 5th, 2012 | stage three lung cancer**_  
  
"my name's amy, what's your name, mister?" she asked and castiel looked back at her, her brown eyes wide and filled with innocence. yeah, sam and dean could _definitely_ wait a few more minutes.   
  
"my name's castiel."  
  
"thats a pretty name!"  
  
"thank you, not many people think that."  
  
"why?? makes you sound like a prince!" she beamed before she let out a little gasp, coughing before continuing, "are you a prince?" she whispered as if she just discovered his true identity and castiel couldn't stop himself from smiling.  
  
"no, im not a prince."  
  
"oh..."  
  
"..... _although_." he started, her eyes widening again with excitement and he bent down a little so he could whisper to her, "if i tell you a secret, do you promise not to tell anybody?" he asked and she nodded eagerly, holding out her little pinkie and it took him a second before he realized what to do, locking pinkies with her and making a promise.  
  
"im a superhero." castiel whispered into her ear, choosing the more "kid-friendly" identity and he was glad he did because her face lit up like a goddamn christmas tree at his words, "like superman?" she asked and he nodded.  
  
"what's your super power, castiel?"  
  
"well, i can fly and i can read minds, but you wanna know my favorite power?" castiel spoke, amelia nodding eagerly, "i can heal people." he finished and she smiled wide, "thats awesome!" she giggled.  
  
"do you want me to show you how?"  
  
after she nodded, castiel gently put his hand on her forehead and took a deep breath as he shut his eyes, letting his grace flow from his fingertips and into her, filling her with warmth as his grace tackled every ailment it came across, a small gasp leaving her lips as he did so and a smile once again spread across his face.  
  
the angel removed his hand and opened his eyes, smiling down at amelia as she took a few deep breaths, castiel removing the oxygen canula from her nose and she smiled wide as she took a deep breath in all by herself.  
  
"you fixed me!" she beamed and sat up, hugging him awkwardly before he bent down so that the hug was easier for the both of them, her small arms wrapping around his neck as she clung to him tightly. "thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
"it was my pleasure, amy." he cooed and she pulled away, "but, you can't tell anyone that i came okay? gotta keep my identity a secret."  
  
"of course, we pinkie promised!"  
  
castiel smiled and kissed her head, "i have to go now." he cooed and she nodded, "you gotta stop a bad guy?" she asked and he nodded, "yeah, a super bad guy."  
  
"be careful and kick his butt!"  
  
castiel laughed, "i will." he smiled before making his way out the door, turning back and waving goodbye before shutting the door.  
  
"dr.novak, what are you doing?" a nurse asked and he looked up, freezing a second before catching himself, "i heard her coughing and came to make sure she's okay."  
  
"is amelia alright?"  
  
"she's doing excellent." he smiled and walked past the nurse, finding a closet to abandon the lab coat in and then finding his trench coat, making his way outside to the winchesters.


End file.
